


"Say yes again!"

by DieroteRosine



Series: Tsukishima Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Biting, Body Worship, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Consensual Sex, Day 5: Royal AU, Double Penetration, Established Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Established Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Multi, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rimming, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Sequel to "Say yes!", Top Akaashi Keiji, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/pseuds/DieroteRosine
Summary: Under Keiji's, Tetsurous and Koutarou's attentive gazes, Kei slipped out of his clothes, he handed the dripping wet black velvet pants and the green doublet to Keiji and a short time later he was standing in front of the three men in his underpants.While this was completely normal in Tetsurou's presence, Kei's heartbeat began to flutter nervously as he felt Keiji and Koutarou's eyes on his skin.He didn't even have to turn around to know that the three men were standing next to each other and not taking their eyes off him._____Three years after Kei's and Tetsurou's wedding they're grown close to Keiji and Koutarou. And suddenly the fluttering feeling from their first meeting comes back.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Tsukishima Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938544
Comments: 12
Kudos: 252
Collections: TsukkiBdayWeek2020





	"Say yes again!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Day 3 of the current Tsukishima-Bday-Week, but can also be read as a standalone.
> 
> Read the prequel: ["Say yes!"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646268/chapters/64980085)
> 
> For the people interested:  
> [Kuroo's horse](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/14/f6/19/14f619a9f259d1f1b3bbf1885f81272b.jpg)  
> [Tsukishima's horse](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/a8/cd/50/a8cd50b05a5dad2f7e9b0f526cdeb96c.jpg)  
> [Akaashi's horse](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/41/40/ad/4140ad935c87aa192a2baa6ae38eaf33.jpg)  
> [Bokuto's horse](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/22/f0/f3/22f0f3ee7f4bdd883fa4fe7aa294714f.jpg)

Kei stared down at the courtyard from the balcony, eyes fixed on the distance.

The wind of the first days of summer blew around his slim figure, making him shiver slightly.

With a click of his tongue he noticed that the sun had risen a long time and that their guests seemed to be late.

The blond prince leaned his arms back on the railing and closed his eyes, enjoying the silence that would inevitably be destroyed in a few hours.

Just as he was about to raise his head again, two warm arms closed around his stomach and hot breath brushed his neck.

Ignoring the goosebumps, Kei gave a small sigh, his back hugging the muscular body behind him, before he turned his head slightly and kissed his husband on the cheek.

The head of the black-haired man rested on Kei's shoulder and Kei shuddered under the delicate caresses of his husband, who was just about to nibble playfully on Kei's neck.

"Tetsu, people can see us.", Kei muttered gruffly and tried to push Tetsurou away, which only made him wrapping his arms around Kei's slim waist even more possessively.

“Then let them look. They have already seen everything they can see anyway.", Tetsurou said muffled and Kei snorted indignantly - and a little bit ashamed.

It was probably true that Tetsurou had seduced him in pretty much every conceivable place in the castle during the first year of their marriage, and Kei even now got red ears when he thought of the countless times that Yamaguchi had almost caught them in the act.

Tetsurou let everyone in court know that he loved Kei from head to toe.

Even if this sometimes meant that Kei had to participate in some court decisions while wearing a turtleneck because his entire neck was covered with red bite marks and hickeys.

Akiteru's knowing look only made things worse and so at some point in the last year Kei had forbidden Tetsurou to leave "obvious" marks.

Which, of course, didn’t stop him from decorating Kei’s upper body and especially his thighs in dark blue paints that always elicited an amused giggle from Yamaguchi when he helped Kei change clothes.

To Kei's great displeasure, Yamaguchi and Tetsurou had developed a deep friendship over time, which resulted in the fact that he had to be teased by both his best friend and his husband every day.

The sayings from Yamaguchi had unfortunately increased since there had been a _“small development”_ with a befriended couple of princes.

The same prince couple who was already half an hour late.

Tetsurou still snuggled against Kei's back and continued to spread feather-light kisses on his shoulder blades.

It had taken Kei several weeks to allow the constant physical closeness of the other completely, but after that it had quickly become apparent that Kei was actually the one looking for closeness.

Tetsurou just had to sit at his desk and work on the documents for Akiteru, five minutes later Kei would find himself on his lap reading a book while his husband scratched his back and continued writing.

Yamaguchi jokingly said about this development that Kei would now catch up with everything that he had blocked in the years before.

Tetsurou seemed more than grateful that he got all of Kei's attention, so that the blonde didn't really mind falling asleep snuggled on Tetsurou's lap on some afternoons.

At the moment, however, Kei had other interests than a morning cuddle and tried again to push Tetsurou away, of course without success.

_"Moonshine."_ Tetsurou's voice was still rough from sleeping and Kei knew only too well what he was trying to do with it.

If not, he should have known by the warm fingers on his underpants.

“Tetsu, they'll be here soon. I don't think this is the right moment for- ", Kei began, but was interrupted by a bite on the neck.

"Shhh let me enjoy my husband for a few more minutes before I have to share you with the other two again in the next few days."

Kei rolled his eyes. “You don't _have_ to share me at all. After all, you were the one who suggested inviting them over and over again."

Warm fingers fiddled with Kei's pajamas and the blonde took a sharp breath when Tetsurou almost naturally slipped his hand under the fabric and began to draw teasing circles on Kei's lower abdomen.

"That's right, Moonshine," whispered Tetsurou and Kei's heartbeat quickened as always when his husband used that voice.

"But I did it because I can see exactly how you are looking at both of them."

He accentuated his words with another bite on the back of Kei's neck that made the blonde shudder.

"I know what you would like to do with Keiji if Koutarou wasn't looking."

His hand slipped further down. "And I know how much you would like to let Kou press you into the sheets if I wasn't in the room."

The statement made Kei take a sharp breath and he pressed himself back against his husband until his bum rubbed directly against the unmistakable bulge in his pants.

"You seem to think you know quite a lot about me," Kei muttered and - still staring at the distant gate - began to move his ass defiantly.

His husband growled warningly and the warm hand drawing circles on Kei's lower abdomen gave way to rough fingers that closed around Kei's length and pumped it twice.

A low whimper left Kei's mouth before he reached back, pulling Tetsurou's head closer to him.

In a whisper, just loud enough for his husband to hear, he mumbled, "You're right that I have a lot of fantasies about them, but you were wrong about one."

He rubbed himself harder on his husband length and whispered deeply. “I would only do all of this if you were always by my side. Because it's you who I love."

As if the last sentence had triggered something in Tetsurou, Kei was suddenly leaned over the railing and seconds later cold air hit his bare bottom.

"Tetsu!", He snapped a little overwhelmed, they were only a few meters above the main thoroughfare of the city and with a false noise the entire court would be able to examine Kei's naked body.

But Tetsurou didn't seem to mind this in the least when the man behind Kei dropped to his knees and gave his husband one last loving look before he bit Kei's right ass cheek.

This action elicited a startled hiss from the blonde and Tetsurou mumbled against the warm skin of his husband: "Moonshine, if you don't want to be seen, you should be a little quieter."

For this he got a kick in the hip and Kei's bit his lower lip when Tetsurou's tounge followed his teeth shortly afterwards and painted apologetic circles on his skin.

Kei's knuckles protruded white, so tightly he clung to the railing and for the first time he was grateful for the massive stone wall that surrounded his balcony, so that at least Tetsurou was hidden from view.

With a fiery red face, Kei tried to control his racing breath, but gave up the moment Tetsurou's hands began to pull his ass cheeks apart.

"Tets ---- ahhhh.", He gasped suppressed and pressed a hand over his mouth, ignoring the wet sensation Tetsurou's tongue exerted against his twitching entrance.

Kei's eyes rolled back, his mouth open in a silent scream as his husband ate him out.

With his knees trembling against the wall in front of him, Kei moved to the rhythm of the tongue against Tetsurou's mouth and could feel his husband's grin on his skin.

At any other moment, Tetsurou would have received another kick for it, but Kei could just be happy to control his voice so much that not everyone in the castle knew what they were doing.

" _Fuck baby_.", Tetsurou playfully licked Kei's twitching entrance one more time, "you taste so good. I would love to skip breakfast and eat you out all day instead."

Kei left only a low whimper and when Tetsurou continued to slide his tongue into him again and again, stretching Kei, the blond prince couldn't help but groan.

Tetsurou stopped moving, again Kei felt the diabolical grin on his partner's face and when he was supposed to warn him not to do anything stupid, the black-haired man closed his hand around Kei's length.

That was enough to send Kei to heaven and back again and with a long moan and whimper the young prince came over the hand of Tetsurou, who now let his tongue wander gleefully in lazy circles around his entrance.

With trembling legs and even more trembling hands, Kei sat up, breathing heavily, and gave Tetsurou a withering look.

"You should be glad that I really love you, otherwise I would have thrown you off this balcony now." Growled the blonde.

In response he got a dreamy grin from his husband and Kei didn’t miss the fact that the black-haired lasciviously licked his lips.

"Would have been worth it.", Tetsurou said and gave Kei an apologetic kiss on the stomach.

"I can't help it that my husband is the reincarnation of an incubus."

Kei snorted in amusement and gave the other a half-hearted slap on the shoulder.

“Tetsurou, we've been married for three years now and yet you can't keep your hands off me for a day. If this continues, I will no longer be able to walk normally in a few years."

His husband straightened up and pulled the still half-naked Kei into his arms. “If it ever comes to that, I'll carry you everywhere. But I can't live without this ass."

He pinched said ass and the blonde shook his head with a smile.

"If I had known that you were like this, I would have preferred to run away on the night of our first meeting."

Tetsurou looked at him with a grin, then grabbed Kei and tossed him over his shoulder before stomping into their room.

“Don't worry, I would have found you anyway. You weren't exactly difficult to find with your blonde hair and the crown."

Kei was about to reply indignantly that Tetsurou still had not recognized him from the start when a loud voice rang out from outside.

"GET UP! YOUR GUESTS ARE HERE! "

Kei had noticed from the beginning that Koutarou's voice was difficult to ignore, but that the young prince could be _so_ loud amazed him every time.

The couple threw each other amused looks and Kei quickly adjusted his pants before he stepped to the balcony with Tetsurou in tow and looked down.

In the court below them, Keiji and Koutarou Bokuto sat on their horses and waved to them.

Or - Koutarou waved, Keiji limited himself to a friendly nod.

"You are still not dressed, even tho you knew we were coming."

Under his breath Tetsurou mumbled a quiet: "Oh, someone had come already." And Kei gave him a warning look.

But if there was one thing he had learned at his husband's side over the years, it was that Tetsurou and Koutarou had no sense for privacy.

So Kei was not surprised when Tetsurou shouted down a loud "We were already dressed, but _something_ came up." Koutarou started to grin broadly.

"Couldn't keep your hands off Kei again?"

Akaashi rolled his eyes and pushed Koutarou scolding, his eyes fixed on the passing villagers.

As always, Koutarou just shrugged his shoulders apologetically and Kei shook his head at the soft "What, Keiji?"

"You're all terrible," Kei grumbled with another shake of his head and then smiled at Keiji. "Except you."

In response he got a ravishing smile, just like the one on the first evening together and Kei took a deep breath, ignoring the soft giggle of Tetsurou.

"Give us a moment and we'll be downstairs. In the meantime you could ask Yamaguchi to saddle the horses."

As the two guests had ridden from the courtyard, Kei turned to Tetsurou and raised a finger.

"I dare you. You know exactly how they both think of us and you also know that we value them both very much. But you also know that I'm married to you and Keiji to Koutarou. So at least try to hold back a little today with your sayings, otherwise the servants will start talking."

His husband raised his hands defensively, a knowing grin still on his face. “Let them talk. But if things are getting hot, you won't back down. You like them too much for that."

And in a slightly lower voice he added. "In addition, the few playful kisses are no longer enough and you would give anything to know how they would hold you."

Kei snorted, but the red sheen on his cheeks told Tetsurou everything he needed to know and so his husband pulled him into the first real kiss of the day, a silent promise on his lips that they would make the right decision.

The way out of the city had meanwhile run into their blood and Kei smiled slightly as Tetsurou trotted past him with his snow-white Andalusian and breathed him a kiss.

Keiji on his gray Hanoverian clucked his tongue and smiled encouragingly at Kei, the two trotted along side by side and Kei patted the neck of his black Arabian horse before he overtook Koutarou with Keiji.

The eldest prince was enthroned on a black forest horse, in whose mane the man had woven small black ribbons.

No sooner had the four princes left the city limits behind them and the eternally wide fields and lands of the Tsukishima kingdom stretched before them, all their horses began to gallop quickly.

Laughing, Koutarou dashed forward, leaned to one side as he rode, and kissed his husband on the cheek.

Tetsurou's Andalusian caught up with Kei and the black-haired man grabbed Kei's hand, so that they rode several meters hand in hand across the field and only parted when they had caught up with Keiji.

The little man with the piercing blue eyes smiled broadly, crossing his hand with Kei's, as soon as the blond prince passed him and soon Keiji and Kei galloped ahead and Tetsurou and Bokuto followed them.

The latter caught up with Kei shortly afterwards and gave him a broad grin, which the blonde replied with a crooked smile.

Neither of them knew when it had become so easy to spend time together, but every minute the four of them shared filled Kei with a ridiculous ease.

He didn't have to think about what to say in the presence of these men and although only one of them regularly spent day and night by his side, Keiji and Koutarou also knew exactly how to deal with Kei.

Keiji was the man Kei could go to when their two husbands went overboard again and when Kei just needed some distance from the chaos.

Going there, Koutarou was always there for Kei when words had no effect - Koutarou's hugs could squeeze the smallest remainder of anger, sadness or frustration out of Kei and the man's good and openly honest mood was contagious.

Tetsurou combined all of this in a magical way, but although neither he nor Kei were easy to tease, there were moments when they just needed a little distance to not actually throw the other off the balcony.

Whereby it had to be said that none of them could endure a radio silence for longer than ten minutes and that the making up always was full of tears and cuddles.

Right now, Tetsurou Kei beamed at Keiji and steered his horse in the direction of their favorite little lake.

Koutarou had discovered this hidden lake on one of their rides when he had strayed a little too far from the group.

Now the lake in the adjacent grove served as the four princes' unofficial hiding spot, and not for the first time had they spent their days swimming, sunbathing, and with horse races around the lake.

Kei's horse came to a halt first and before the blond man had even had the slightest chance to avoid it, he was pulled to the ground by Tetsurou and landed in the water with his husband.

"You damn idiot!", Kei gasped and dipped Tetsurou under the water with one hand, his clothes hanging from his body like a wet rag.

"Will I ever be able to get off my horse normally?"

His husband shook his soaking wet hair and kissed Kei on the cheek.

"What for? I love it so much when you fall for me."

A nod from Kei and a shake of the head later, the couple trudged hand in hand out of the pond and were greeted by a dry Keiji.

"Kei, you should take that off.", Said the little man seriously, "although it is summer but it is still quite cool and otherwise you will kill yourself."

This comment made Kei hold in and a look at Tetsurou was enough to confirm his suspicion.

His husband's face was graced with a smug grin and Kei was so outraged that he had let himself be fooled into this, that he gasped for breath.

"Yes Kei.", Tetsurou put an arm around Kei's shoulder and purred: "We'd better undress, otherwise we'll catch a cold."

With a bitter expression, Kei stared at Tetsurou and hissed under his breath: "I told you to pull yourself together."

"No no, you just told me to leave the flirtations, but that I would make you undress was never mentioned, _honey_."

Kei clicked his tongue indignantly and whispered a suppressed: "We'll talk about that.", Which Tetsurou replied with a crooked grin.

But before Kei had the opportunity to continue scolding his husband, Keiji approached them again and the smaller man had a blanket in his hand.

"Here, so you don't freeze when you've undressed." The other man smiled and when Tetsurou asked where his blanket was, Keiji only replied that he was to blame for all of this and that he was therefore not entitled to a blanket.

Under Keiji's, Tetsurous and Koutarou's attentive gazes, Kei slipped out of his clothes, he handed the dripping wet black velvet pants and the green doublet to Keiji and a short time later he was standing in front of the three men in his underpants.

While this was completely normal in Tetsurou's presence, Kei's heartbeat began to flutter nervously as he felt Keiji and Koutarou's eyes on his skin.

He didn't even have to turn around to know that the three men were standing next to each other and not taking their eyes off him.

Kei bent down awkwardly and then let the last piece of clothing slide off his body with a short swing of his hips.

Again this day the cool wind blew around his skin and made him shiver, although the thought of his company made his stomach feel warm.

"Kei.", Keiji's voice tore Kei out of his thoughts and his breath stopped for a moment when he noticed how close the other man had come to him.

Keiji was not even three feet away from him and had carefully reached out his hand to Kei before stepping closer and wrapping the blanket around Kei's slender shoulders. "Otherwise you will get cold.", Breathed the smaller man and Kei knew that he had lost when Keiji put his hand against Kei's cheek.

Like years before, when he had stood with Keiji under one of the trees in the palace garden, Keiji's hand wrapped itself around Kei's skin like a silk scarf and caused a burning tingling sensation wherever the slender fingers touched him.

“You are still breathtakingly beautiful, Kei. If you haven't become even more beautiful."

Keiji's voice sounded so soft, so _tempting_ , so _attractive_ , Kei couldn't tear himself away from the man and he cursed to know three men who could throw him off course so easily.

"Keiji.", Kei only managed a hoarse croak, the eyes of the other burned like fire on his skin and he realized again that he was standing stark naked in front of the three men.

"I promised you at the time that I wouldn't let go of you in a new life, remember?", Keiji mumbled and Kei could only nod, the closeness of the other took his breath away.

"Well, Kou and I got married and so this is a new life for me."

Keiji's breath danced across Kei's cheek and the blonde swallowed dryly.

"That's why I won't let you go again."

With these words, Keiji reached up and pulled Kei into a kiss that made the blond prince's head spin.

Where Tetsurou seductively slowly opened Kei's mouth with his tongue and then drove the blond crazy, Keiji's lips nestled against Kei's as light as a feather and let his legs become soft.

Keiji was sure to hold onto his shoulders, put a hand under the youngest prince's chin and pulled him against him with loving force.

Kei gave in to Keiji of his own accord and a low gasp escaped him as Keiji began to nibble at Kei's lower lip with his teeth.

"Tell me one thing, Kei-", the smaller man whispered it just loud enough for Kei to hear, "don't you want to prove to me that you are rightly entitled to the title of the “silver tongue"?"

Kei's heartbeat pounded in his ears as Keiji's fingers wandered as light as a feather over his naked body and finally stroked playfully over Kei's hard cock.

He hadn't even noticed when he had got an erection, but as confident as Keiji glared at him from below, it would have happened now at the latest.

“Come on Kei,” Keiji's voice cast a spell over him, making his legs shake, “I know you won't let anyone tell you anything. You are so strong and independent.” He let his fingers wander slowly over Kei's shaft. "Show me what it's like when you kneel in front of someone."

And as if Kei had never done anything else, he sank down in front of Keiji and was rewarded with a look from those deep blue eyes and a crooked smile.

“ _Good boy_ , you look so amazing, Kei. I'm so proud of you."

As if Keiji had suspected that Kei's heart would start racing with each of the compliments and praises, the smaller man stroked Kei's damp blond locks and smiled.

"Tetsurou is such a damn lucky man."

The murmur was low, but it was enough to tear Kei out of his trance and make him throw a frantic look in the direction of his husband.

But instead of tension, Tetsurou gave him the proudest look Kei had ever seen.

Tetsurou leaned against a tree and watched with attentive cat eyes as Keiji combed Kei's hair with his fingers and whispered soft praises to him.

Kei's throat was dry when he coraked a hoarse "Tetsu" and his husband instantly pulled away from the tree and stepped closer.

Keiji didn't move, continued to stroke Kei's head and fixed Tetsurou as he knelt next to him and took Kei's chin in one hand.

“What is it, Moonshine? Do you feel uncomfortable?"

Instead of answering, Kei shook his head briefly and a relieved smile appeared on Tetsurou's face.

The black-haired man leaned forward a little and pressed a kiss on Kei's forehead, his eyelids and the corner of his mouth.

Kei had no doubt that Tetsurou would stop everything immediately if he felt the slightest discomfort of Kei - because Kuroo was observant.

As the blonde discovered over and over again in the years of their marriage, another reason why Tetsurou had immediately noticed that Kei was a little bit in love with Keiji and his better half Koutarou.

And the reason why the smug grin appeared almost immediately on Tetsurou's face and he waved Koutarou over to them.

Keiji's husband had kept a respectable distance up until now and still looked the most insecure of the three men.

His gaze flicked back and forth between the still naked Kei and Keiji - his thoughts clearly reflected on his face.

"It's okay, Kou.", Keiji said, hand outstretched to his husband and Kei saw the brief caress of the back of his hand as Koutarou stepped closer.

Still a little restrained, the oldest man began to touch Kei's face.

At first a little hesitant, then, after another encouraging look from Keiji, a little more assertively, Koutarou ran his rough fingers over Kei's cheeks and lips.

Kei suppressed the urge to open his mouth as soon as his fingers touched his lips, he was too used to such caresses from Tetsurou.

His husband took great pleasure in letting Kei suck his fingers until the saliva dripped off his chin.

A gesture that Kei found extremely frivolous at first and that had cost him a lot of persuasion from Tetsurou.

But after he and his husband had taken their time and explored all interests inside and outside the bedroom, Kei's interest in such things was awakened.

He might hold his nose so high in the throne room and throw princes into a crisis with cold words, but in bed he liked to be pampered.

Tetsurou once jokingly called him the “pillow princess”, since then Kei had made it his business to moan more, sulk more and be pampered even more than before.

And Tetsurou loved every second of it.

He loved to kiss Kei slowly, _so damn slowly_ , awake in the mornings on weekends and prepare him for Minutes and Minutes while Kei was still dozing in half sheep and then carefully shoving himself into Kei.

Or like this morning, licking Kei until he couldn't come anymore and the sheets were damp with sweat and cum.

But Tetsurou especially liked to surprise Kei with sex in the craziest places - where Kei couldn't be a "pillow princess".

And when Kei appeared in the throne room hours later covered with bite marks and hickeys, Akiteru usually only gave Tetsurou an amused look and continued to run the kingdom.

Keiji just took the amused look at Tetsurou and Kei only now noticed that he had actually subconsciously closed his lips around Koutarou's fingers and was sucking on them.

The other prince's owl eyes were now focused directly on Kei and an incredulous grin played on his lips.

Tetsurou, who was still kneeling next to Kei, stroked his knee in confirmation and replaced Keiji's hand, which had been caressing Kei's length moments before, with his.

Where Keiji had carefully and almost playfully explored Kei's body, Tetsurou's fingers closed around Kei's cock with the certainty of hundreds of hours together and made the blonde sigh.

The sound was suppressed by Koutarou's fingers in Kei's mouth.

After a few heartbeats in which Tetsurou had pumped Kei's length, Keiji stroked his head and Koutarou wetted his fingers with Kei's saliva, Keiji took a step forward.

Instantly Tetsurou and Koutarou backed away and goose bumps formed all over Kei's body as he stared into Keiji's intense eyes.

"Kei."

It was just a word, just a name and yet it was enough to make Kei's body tremble.

"Watch me."

And Kei did.

With calmness Keiji began to strip his robes from his body and layer by layer fell to the floor, leaving Keiji standing in a circle of gold and black silk scarves.

Kei's eyes scanned the sight that was presented to him and he couldn't suppress the low whimper.

If Keiji was already an angel in the clothed state, then a naked Keiji was almost unbearable.

Milky white skin, adorned with a single gold chain around his neck and the wedding ring on his finger, stretched over Keiji's entire body.

An implied six-pack showed on the black-haired man's stomach and a thin path of black hair showed Kei the way down to Keiji's erection.

Kei's gaze flickered uncertainly to Tetsurou, who only nodded in confirmation and Kei's gaze was directed back to Keiji's cock, which was right in front of his face.

Kei knew positions like these too well, there was nothing better than driving Tetsurou crazy with his tongue.

His husband had decided since the first time to have the title "silver tongue" officially entered in the books, because Kei was "nothing less."

It was this silver tongue that Kei bit tightly while he put his hands on Keiji's hips, testing.

The first drops of precum were already dripping from the dick in front of his face and although Keijis outwardly seemed to be calm, his body betrayed his real excitement.

So it was no wonder that the smaller man took a hissing breath, when Kei experimentally breathed a feather-light kiss on Keiji's tip.

"You look wonderful, Kei," the man muttered and almost simultaneously buried a hand in Kei's hair.

“You don't know how many years I've been waiting for this moment. I love Koutarou, but to have a man made of pure moonlight in front of you is a completely different experience."

Keiji's words made Kei's head race and his cheeks burn.

"Keiji is right.", Koutarou said hoarsely, who was standing a bit behind Keiji and watching Kei with a crooked grin.

"Since I danced with you back then, you never wanted to get out of my head."

The blond prince didn't have to say that it wasn't a bit different with him, Tetsurou did that for him.

“And since then I have been able to see Kei's looks with which he has been eyeing you every time you visit. I'm surprised that this here didn't happen much earlier."

His husband smiled proudly. "But now Moonshine, please be so kind and show our Keiji here why you are still called “silver tongue"."

Keiji's gasped when Kei closed his lips around Keiji's cock not a second later and Tetsurou conjured an even wider grin on his face, giving Kei an amorous look.

The feeling of Keiji's cock on Kei's tongue made the blonde prince grunt contentedly and he blinked at Keiji from below, a few of the blonde strands on his face.

Groaning, Keiji continued to cling to him and muttered a constant gush of praise to Kei.

"Kei, your mouth feels so good, your tongue, fuck.", Another gasp, "I would love to fuck your mouth, may I, baby? Show me how deep you can take me, okay? "

In response, Kei pulled Keiji closer and only stopped when his cock hit his throat and tears welled into the corners of his eyes.

He breathed into the other's pubic hair, sucking up every little noise.

“Damn it, Kei. I - “, Keiji gasped and thrusted deep into Kei's throat two more times before pulling back with a jerk and coming over Kei's face in several thrusts.

Another sensation that was anything but strange to Kei and he insisted on licking his lips and swallowing the white liquid clearly visible.

Keiji, still breathing hard, stared at Kei in adoration and shortly thereafter pressed a long kiss on his swollen lips.

“You were breathtaking. I'm so proud of you Kei. Thank you.", Keiji sighed against Kei's lips and stole another kiss before he gave way to Koutarou and Tetsurou.

Kei's husband knelt down in front of the blond prince again and, like Keiji, breathed a kiss on his partner's cum-smeared lips.

As in staccato, Kei's heart pounded at the gesture and he grabbed Tetsurou's hair before the black-haired man could back away again.

With all the lust and passion built up in him, he entangled his husband in a kiss that elicited a quiet gasp from Koutarou next to them.

"Kei." Tetsurou groaned between kisses, "Baby, fuck. I love you.”

Another deep moan straight into Kei's mouth. "Kou and I will make sure that you feel really good. We'll make you feel so good that you'll never want to feel anything else again."

Kei bit Tetsurou lightly on the lower lip and whispered between kisses. "Three years of marriage and you're still so full of yourself."

"Mmmm but in a moment it will be you who is going to be full of me.", Purred Tetsurou and immediately gave Kei goose bumps.

The blonde clung to his partner and whimpered when Tetsurou closed a hand around Kei's leaking excitement and began to stroke him.

"Tetsu, Tetsu, Tetsu ..", the man sighed in a never-ending chorus and only gave up when Koutarou leaned over and pulled him into a kiss.

Where Keiji put in calm and deliberation and Tetsurou in seduction and sensuality, the muscular man put in energy and euphoria.

Koutarou kissed the way he danced and danced the way he lived - fast, overwhelming, powerful, unconventional and never the same.

If Kei had just found his rhythm in the mixture of lips, teeth and tongue, Koutarou grabbed him and tilted Kei's head so that he could bury his teeth in Kei's neck.

The stimulation from Tetsurou, who was pumping his cock, and Koutarou, who literally sank his teeth into Kei's skin, was enough to let Kei see stars.

Whimpering and panting, he came over Tetsurou's hand and Koutarou's torso, trembling as his eyes rolled inward.

Keiji was the first to speak. "Damn it, Kei. And Tetsurou did keep that to himself all these years?"

His husband bared his teeth. "I told you from the first night that my moonshine is breathtaking."

Slowly coming down from his high, Kei fell forward into the arms of Tetsurou, who immediately pulled Kei into a tight hug and kissed him on the temple.

The blond prince cleared his throat with a croak: “So since the first evening, huh? Was that before or after I insulted you as a bandit?"

Tetsurou kissed him again on the cheek, then grinned. “From the moment I laid my eyes on you for the first time. If you hadn't been the prince, I would have run off after the first meeting to look for you. "

Kei commented on this statement with a nod. "Weren't you the one who told me about your commitment to the Kingdom?"

“Excuse me.”, Tetsurou pulled him closer and kissed his neck, “except for Tsum 'and Omi, none of your suitors cared about his obligation. And the latter only did because they had laid an eye on each other and happened to come from different kingdoms."

Kei had to agree with his husband at thus point.

Enjoying the feather-light kisses on his neck, the blonde slowly straightened up and stared down at himself.

His bare legs were slightly scratched from the grassy earthy ground, semen ran down his stomach, and his shoulders ached from Koutarou's bites.

The same Koutarou was still crouching in front of Kei, a little undecided, chewing on his lower lip and only now did Kei notice the unmistakable bulge in his pants.

Warm fingers began to brush Kei's hair to the side and Kei didn't even have to turn around to know that Keiji had joined them again.

The little black-haired prince let his hands wander effortlessly through the blond curls.

"Kei, baby, don't you want to help my husband feel good too?"

Kei's gaze wandered over the enormous bulge in Koutarou's pants, an unknown excitement seized him and with a nod he let Keiji gently push him forward.

Tetsurou loosened his grip only partially, one arm still wrapped around Kei's waist in affirmation, almost as if he suspected what would happen next.

When Kei was completely seated in front of Koutarou, Keiji stepped next to him and began to caress his husband's shoulders.

The hand that had buried itself in Kei's hair, however, stayed in place and after a while, in which Kei Keiji had watched him showering his husband with kisses, he felt a slight pull in his hair.

"Kou ~", Keiji mumbled quietly, "please tell our dear Kei what you want from him, will you?"

For a moment, Koutarou seemed to struggle with the words and he swallowed audibly, his eyes fixed on the kneeling Kei.

Only when Kei put both hands on the muscular thighs of the gray-haired prince did he open his mouth.

"Kei, I would like you to try taking my dick completely in your mouth."

Tetsurou's grip on Kei's waist tightened a little and the black-haired man stopped his kissing administrations to lift his head.

"Bo ..", it was just a word, but that was enough to make Koutarou blush, his cheeks slightly fluffed.

“I told him to try. Not that he absolutely has to do it."

Kei, not yet sure what the problem should be, half turned to his husband and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Tetsurou was massaging his temples and looked genuinely worried for the first time that day.

"Tetsu", Kei's voice tore the black-haired man out of his thoughts and he looked into the golden yellow eyes of the blonde. "You would never let anyone hurt me, I know that."

Now Kei's gaze shifted to Koutarou's bulge again. "Let me try."

In response, he got an indistinct grumble from Tetsurou and a relieved exhalation from Koutarou.

With slightly trembling hands, Kei began to untie the muscular prince's trousers and he noticed that his excitement looked even more impressive up close.

Kei dragged the fabric awkwardly over the other's waist and when he looked up, he paused.

A low gasp escaped his lips and he took a hissing breath as he saw Koutarou's cock before him.

Apparently it wasn't just Koutarou's arms that were bigger than those of the other men.

Almost panicked, Kei's gaze flickered to Keiji, who, however, smirked down at Kei, absolutely self-satisfied.

Koutarou's dick was huge, massive, and slightly curved. The tip already shone damp and some veins pulsed on its shaft, which made the whole thing look even more impressive.

Never in his life would Kei be able to put that into his mouth.

Behind him, Tetsurou snorted slightly and shook his head noticeably. “Tell me, has it grown again somehow? That is really ridiculous."

All of a sudden Kei was grateful that Tetsurou was very well equipped, but that he had always been spared this sight.

How the hell did Keiji manage to -

He broke the thought and took a deep breath, ignoring the troubled tingling in his stomach.

"Kei.", Keiji leaned down and stroked the blond's cheek. Out of an inner reflex, Kei stretched a little and bridged the gap to kiss Keiji.

Like two teenagers, their lips barely touched, much more like a stroke of breath and a touch of skin.

And while Keiji kept pulling Kei with him, the blonde felt Tetsurou's lips return to his shoulders.

Much more forcefully than Keiji, his husband kissed his way down to Kei's spine, a mixture of lips, teeth and tongue traced down their burning path.

Koutarou over Kei kept completely still, even if the slight twitch of his excitement could hardly be overlooked and it gave Kei goose bumps as the first drops of precum ran down the pulsating shaft.

After what felt like an eternity, Keiji broke away from Kei and pushed him definitely to Koutarou.

He stopped when Kei's mouth was right in front of Koutarou's cock and the blonde took in trembling air.

"Kei," Koutarou's voice sounded slightly pained, as if it would take all of his strength not to force himself on Kei and Kei couldn't escape the hands that the other man had clenched into fists.

Apparently Keiji had urged Koutarou not to rush anything in advance, because the man was acting contrary to his usual way at that moment.

And as grateful as Kei was for the quiet preparation time, the longing burned in him to make Koutarou feel good.

For this reason he opened his mouth as far as he could and stuck out his tongue, eyes half closed on the man above him.

You could see Koutarou's control melt away - first his cock twitched again, then he clawed a hand on Keiji's shoulder and bit his lower lip.

"Kei," he pressed between clenched teeth. “I want you to go at your own pace. Please."

The blond prince blinked twice, then he blew lightly on the cock in front of his face and gave Koutarou a grateful smile.

“That's really nice Koutarou. But I already noticed then - ", he grinned crookedly," I dance best when you take control. "

As if Kei's words had blown something in Koutarou, the man groaned deeply and not a second later pushed his cock into Kei's mouth with one fluid movement.

The sudden intrusion caused Kei to grip Koutarou's thighs with his hands.

Tears shot into the corner of Kei's eyes and he closed his eyes fluttering, trying to breathe normally.

Nothing in the world could have prepared him for this sensation and he felt downright light in his head when Koutarou pulled back a little and immediately thrusted deep inside him again.

Saliva dripped from Kei's chin and ran down his torso while Tetsurou supported him with one arm and peppered affirmative kisses on his back.

"Moonshine.", The murmur reached Kei like through a fog and he loosened a hand to look for Tetsurou.

As soon as they had clasped their hands together, Koutarou thrusted harder and a gurgling sound left Kei's mouth.

Tetsurou raised his head in warning and Kei could watch the exchange of gazes between the two men through the fog of sensations.

"Kei, you look so good.", Keiji leaned down and stroked Kei's sweaty locks as he took Koutarou in deeply one more time. "I'm so grateful that you trust us enough to make you vulnerable."

Another caress on Kei's temple. “I never want to see you kneel in front of anyone else. Nobody is good enough that you should kneel before them. Do you hear?"

There was a kiss on Kei's cheek. "Koutarou will make you feel so good, ok?"

And Koutarou did exactly - suddenly a rough hand buried itself in Kei's hair and Keiji backed away when the gray-haired prince groaned deeply and struck an almost brutal rhythm.

If kissing Koutarou was like his dancing, then sex with him was a step up from that.

“Fuck Kei, you take me so well. You look so perfect with my cock in your mouth, Baby, can I go any deeper? Kei, you can do it, right? You want my cock deep in your throat."

Koutarou's words reached Kei like through a wall of smoke and he felt the tears run down his face as he opened his mouth further and Koutarou's cock tightened the corners of his mouth unbearably.

An almost numb feeling had settled over Kei's neck and the only sensation was the rhythmic thrusting deep inside him.

"Moonshine."; Tetsurou's voice trembled, but not with tension, Kei knew that tone.

His husband, like Koutarou minutes earlier, seemed to be holding back, the slightly shaking hands on Kei's hips enough to indicate that.

But Kei had none of it.

Almost aggressively, he pulled the black-haired man closer and pressed his ass against the erection, which he had felt early in the morning.

His husband took a hissing breath. "Kei, I-"

With a gasp, the blonde jerked away from Koutarou's cock and turned to his partner.

“Tetsu-”, he gasped hoarsely, “didn't I tell you earlier that I don't want to do anything if you're not by my side? So either you show the two of them why I belong to you, or I have to do it myself."

Tetsurou stared at Kei for a moment, puzzled, then a crooked grin flitted onto the black-haired man's lips. "God Moonshine, who actually allowed you to be so damn perfect?"

"And who allowed you to keep me waiting for that long?" Kei countered and returned the crooked grin. “Come on, Tetsu, I want you inside me since your action in the morning, so hurry up. I need you. _Now_."

Koutarous whispered _"How long has the boy been able to talk like that, fuck Keiji, this is so hot."_ Could hardly be overheard and Keiji smiled slightly. "I suppose our dear Tetsurou had a hand in that."

"Oh, not just a _hand_.", Kei's husband purred and Kei had the audacity to blush even after he had Koutarou and Keiji's cock in his mouth.

Before he could think about being embarrassed, however, Keiji maneuvered him lovingly towards Koutarou's cock again.

Without another word, Kei licked from base to tip and immediately closed his lips around the throbbing length.

Almost simultaneously he felt Tetsurou's wet fingers at his entrance and when both fingers and Koutarou's cock slid inside him, Kei whimpered.

A heat began to build up inside him and every movement of Tetsurou's fingers sent small flashes through Kei's body.

He knew only too well that it would only be a matter of time before his husband found that particular point and drove him crazy.

Just as Koutarou was pushing himself almost all the way into Kei's mouth, Tetsurou touched the bundle of nerves.

Gasping, trembling and moaning, Kei's eyes rolled back in his head and he clutched Keiji's hip with one hand, unable to balance himself.

The deep whispered praises of Koutarou and Tetsurou and the quiet whispering of Keiji were only marginally noticed by Kei.

Only when he felt the unmistakable shape of his husband's cock at his entrance did he come back to his senses.

With the same loving patience as his tongue in the morning, Tetsurou pushed his cock bit by bit into Kei and took his breath away.

Or maybe it was Koutarou's dick, which was still pumping into his mouth in a slow rhythm.

Or it was the feeling of Keiji, who had brought his hand to his again hard length and Kei encouraged him to continue pumping.

It was an out-of-body experience for Kei - his left hand clutching Koutarou's shoulder, his right hand caressing Keiji's excitement as Koutarou and Tetsurou thrusted into him in what was now a rapid rhythm.

"Kei, Moonshine, you are so perfect, God, I'm the happiest man in the world." Tetsurou gasped with every thrust and covered Kei's back with bites and kisses.

Koutarou himself seemed to have completely lost control of his movements and buried himself inhumanly deeper in Kei's throat with each thrust, accompanied by deep moans and gasps.

At some point, Keiji leaned over and pulled his husband into a kiss so that all that was heard was Tetsurou's praises and the wet slapping of skin.

Kei only felt the orgasm when he could no longer warn any of the men.

With all his remaining strength, the blond man clung to Koutarou and when the orgasm rolled over him, everything in him contracted.

Tetsurou's fingers left a noticeable scratch on Kei's hip as he buried his teeth in the blond's shoulder and came too.

Koutarou's orgasm was almost unbearable as warm liquid suddenly filled Kei's mouth and the sheer mass of it made sure that half of it ran down his chin.

As before, Keiji came over Kei's face again, a faint whimper on his lips and his hands buried in Kei's hair.

Tetsurou was just able to wrap an arm around Kei when the last strength left the blonde and he slid down.

The last thing Kei noticed before falling into a deep sleep, exhausted, was the proud look his husband gave him and the tender kiss he pressed on his forehead.

Warm fingers caressed Kei's skin, traced his collarbones and moved in lazy lines over his chest.

The blond prince smiled tiredly and continued to snuggle up in Tetsurou's arms, which enveloped him like a blanket.

Next to them, Koutarou and Keiji laid spread out on their bed and enjoyed the togetherness.

The sun was now low in the sky and the first night owls rose into the red-colored sky.

After jumping into the lake hours before to wash away the remains of their little adventure, the princes had spent the rest of the day on horseback.

Even if Kei complained loudly at every tiny stone that he was guaranteed not to do _it_ again anytime soon.

He wasn't sure whether he was referring to riding after sex or having sex with the three.

As if nothing had ever happened, the mood relaxed again immediately after swimming in the lake.

A fact that Kei liked a lot about Koutarou and Keiji - they loved each other, they appreciated Tetsurou, and both had a crush on Kei.

But they also knew that the way it was now, was best.

They lived their lives in their couples and sometimes the lines blurred when each of them agreed.

They could flirt, dance, laugh and spend time together without fear of jealousy or social problems.

Keiji was just massaging Kei's feet while Kouatarou combed his husband's hair with his fingers and Tetsurou breathed loving kisses on Kei's shoulder.

"Almost feels like I suddenly have three lovers instead of just one.", Kei thought out loud and Tetsurou snorted behind him. "Excuse me, two lovers and one husband, if you please."

Kei leaned his head back and raised an eyebrow playfully. "Oh but the statement with the two lovers doesn't bother you?"

Tetsurou bared his teeth and nudged Kei's nose. "Why should it? When you had the choice back then, you chose me, so why should I have the slightest problem with it? "

"That was only because Kei didn't want to tear us apart, otherwise he would have chosen me for sure.", Keiji grinned dryly and Tetsurou raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"In your dreams maybe."

"We are all aware anyway that Kei would have chosen me.", Koutarou beamed at the blond prince, "right?"

He just rolled his eyes and pulled Tetsurou closer. "Sorry Keiji, Koutarou, even if the guy got on my nerves the whole evening, but it was only Tetsu that went through my head during the dates."

Keiji smirked slightly when Koutarou shook his head. "Who would have thought that Tetsurou would find his man by throwing him off his horse twice?"

Kei smiled broadly and clasped his hands with those of his husband: "Well I had to fall for someone."

And in a quieter voice he added: "And for Tetsu I like to fall again and again."


End file.
